


Всё меняется

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Все меняются.
Kudos: 3





	Всё меняется

— "Я Кексик", бла-бла-бла!

Проходивший по коридору Джонатан затормозил, недоуменно вслушиваясь в голос.

— Драк, это вы? — неуверенно спросил он, приоткрыв дверь и просовывая внутрь всклоченную рыжую шевелюру. — Что вы делаете?

Дракула лежал на животе на своей кровати и смотрел что-то по ноутбуку. Когда зять осторожно вошёл в комнату, он поставил видео на паузу и обернулся.

— Смотрю эту жалкую пародию на настоящего монстра!

— «Шоу дружелюбных монстров»? — улыбнувшись, осведомился Джонатан, подходя ближе и присаживаясь на кровать.

— Да! Неужели Денисычу действительно нравится этот бред?

— Это детская передача.

— Она слишком детская, Джонни. И слишком наивная. И неправильная. Где ты видел, чтобы монстры угощали?

— Драк, — тихо произнёс парень. Граф, прекрасно зная, о чём пойдёт разговор (в конце концов, не в первый раз эта тема поднимается), отвернулся, погрустнев. — Времена меняются. Сейчас двадцать первый век, люди стали другими. Монстры стали другими. Ты на Фрэнка посмотри — он любит делать селфи. А Гриффин ведёт спортивную передачу. Все изменились!

— Кроме меня, — печально прошептал вампир, обхватывая руками колени.

Джонатан накрыл его ладонь своей, чуть сжал и решительно обнял тестя, уткнувшись носом в изгиб шеи. Дракула не оттолкнул его, что само по себе льстило: шея была слабым местом вампира, и он разрешал до неё дотрагиваться только самым близким.

— Да ладно тебе, Драк! — пробормотал человек, пытаясь приободрить притихшего графа. — Ты мастерски пользуешься ноутом и мобилой. Лет двести назад ты это мог?

— Тогда такого не было.

— Вот именно! И умений тоже не было! А ты их получил. Значит, тоже изменился.

— Правда? — с надеждой переспросил Дракула.

— Правда. Ты самый современный вампир мира!

Граф улыбнулся и повеселел.

Джонни ответил на улыбку, а сам подумал, что, несмотря на явное преувеличение умений Дракулы, он расшибётся, но сделает так, чтобы никто из его самых дорогих сердцу существ (ни Дракула, ни Мэйвис) не чувствовал себя одиноким и слишком старым, чтобы измениться и познать современный мир.


End file.
